Dragon rider
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: The next generation of riders after the fall of Gailbitorix


As a dragon rider I have responsibility to the different races in Alagasia. The closest being I am nearest to is my dragon. Trela is the daughter of Saphira and Firnén. While I am the daughter of Eragon and Arya. My grandfather was Brom I have two grandmothers Selena and former queen Islandzadi. My name is Tina.

During my first battle i was sliced on my eye by an arrow laced with sether oil. I thought i would die faltering in battle, but my dragon flew me out of the heat of battle. She toke me to the healers in the back of the line. The pain was overwhelming and the last thing I heard, was Trela calling my name.  
I awoke a few hours later. My father and mother were near. I ignored them and called Trela we embraced each other with our minds. I got up from the bed and asked how long I had been out.  
Father answered " two hours minimal. We almost would've lost this battle if Trela hadn't come back furious over how they harmed you"  
Trela then toke over the story " I drove right through the main force of the enemy. I was so furious I didn't hear the warnings of my parents. I got a scar on my neck for that."  
I then asked my father to heal Trela's wounds since i was still healing from my own.  
Father told me he couldn't Trela's parents forbid it. They agreed that since this was not a life threatening wound they would let it scar. Mother was able to persuade Trela's father. To be allowed to place two spells one to shield the wound until scales grew over an the second one to allow the wound not to get infected.  
I was thankful, but I soon went back to sleep for talking toke a lot out of me. A few hours more passed and I was able to see very clearly out of my wounded eye. Trela was cavorting about with Jeffti Ty's dragon. Ty was practicing his skills with his sword. So I decided to plan a trick on him to loosen him up. I used a trick i picked up from my father who taught me how to draw out moisture from the soil. With it I formed an ice wall all around him.  
" ughh Trey do you have to do that every time I train with my sword "  
As I start to laugh I change the sound of my laughter to imitate another.  
" Amy really why do you have to pick on me all the time"  
After that I cut off both spells  
" Tina really why do you do that" Ty told me firmly  
One to break his concentration. Two get him to relax.  
Oh I forgot to mention I'm deaf I can hear threw my dragon, but I can't talk with my mouth so i do it like i am talk with Trela.  
On my last birthday my father gave me an orb that would allow my deafness to be totally gone but I haven't had the nerve to do it yet.  
It's always weird to talk only with my mind because of that. I am an accomplished mind breaker.  
Oh, I should tell you about the enemy. Galbatorix the bane of the dragon riders had a is the leader of this hopeless brigade. This rebellion would've been crushed if young foolish riders hadn't join his ranks.  
Days, weeks,months passed by with no inclination when this war would end. A year passed and my father asked me to be his representative at the Agati Bloodrem. When I arrived with mother the elves treated me with the same respect that was since reserved for my mother.  
Then I realized I am the daughter of the Queen and a Dragon Rider. I'm the Princess of Ellesmerra. My mom toke me into her private chambers. She asked me what I would do with this new knowledge in the ancient language.  
I contemplated for a few moments. Then I answered a question with a question. "Does father know about this and who else knew this."  
"your father alone" Mother answered  
I told her that I wanted be treated the same way I always have. She excused me and I went to the dragon rider keep. I washed and bathed then went to sleep.

The werelight ebbs ever into darkness never seeing the break of the gloom and the despair with has him in darkness. Still the faithful solider trudges on never giving upon finding his long lost beloved he never let evil handicap his efforts.

I woke up suddenly scared at the dream. All I knew was that tomorrow was the celebration was to start.  
My mother told me the celebrations would not end until the werelight ebbs. Now that frightened me and I told mother my dream. She thinks for a moment and tells me not to worry. Then starts the gift giving ceremony. Everyone gives gifts made by their own hands. So like my father mine was a poem I wrote myself. Trela carved a big tree log with eleven symbols with different words of the ancient language. The festivities continued until, as in my dream the werelight finished lighting the way.

When the dance of the dragon was at its peek when the dragon rose from the twins. As my father I raised my palm with the gedways ignasia. Suddenly a burning sensation was felt in my ears and mouth.

A few hours later I awoke in a glen. I soon felt a presence with the melody of Trela. So I opened my mind to her but soon felt another presence forcing Trela to do this.

The person forced himself into my mind. Trela tries to protect me but is forced back as I am almost immobilized I scream letting my power and sound fly across the Alagasia even to Voregard.

Mom was the first to my aid. Then the elvish council then something flashed beside me burning the side of my arm and leg. It was a dwarf-made hammer necklace with a note " Put this on now" I didn't hesitate i fought my way free of the immobilization and put it on the pain lessened and the Hammer glowed white hot. I read the note again it also said it "will zap your strength" So when I felt very weak I toke the necklace off immediately but placed it beside me then I passed out when I came to I was in the dragon's keep. Trela immediately contacted me saying she was sorry for the thing she was forced to do. I told her don't worry about it. When I tried to get up a hand gently pushed on my shoulder. It was Ty. Then I realized I could hear him with my own ears. After Ty left I tried to talk when i was amazed that I already knew how. So when Mother came to see me. She started talking with her mind, but I held up my hand and spoke six words. "I was healed at Agati Bloodrem." My mom rejoiced and told me that at my father's first Agati Bloodrem. He was also healed of his own infermerys.  
I remmber the story at the battle of Fathern Dur. Father was given a slash upon his back by Durza. With the help of my mother he defeated the shade.  
Father returned that kindness while in Feinster. They encountered Varang and my mother defeated him.  
I wrote my father a magic letter telling him all that had happened to me in the last day and a half.  
A quick reply came back telling me father heard my cry and sent me the hammer. This was given to him by king hrothgard who was the king before King Orik. Now that I'm the one being sought out he gave it to me.  
After that I set up a meeting with Ty just outside Ellesmera. He arrived a little after twelve. I had already been there for an hour. So I walked out into plain sight. I was dressed up for this occasion. Ty eyes almost poped out of his eye sockets.  
"Oh mama" is what he said then he remembered that I was deaf. So he tried to talk with his mind. Usually I am the one to start a conversation, but since I didn't start. Ty tried to talk with his mind in mine. He found a stone wall. His curiosity was peeked wanting to know what was behind my wall. before he could think my wall wrapped around his mind. Then i spoke not with my mind, but with my voice. That totally broke his concentration. I collapsed my wall and held it for a few seconds then let it fall.  
" Ok explanation now please" Ty demanded  
I held two figures up meaning two words "Agati Bloodrem"  
Then he got it, but he was still amazed by my voice  
I packed up that night and put on my armor. Mother helped me put on Trela's armor.  
War contiued of for three more years. Finally we found the stronghold of Galbatoriax son. I was so glad, for Galt had kidnapped my father. Saphiria couldn't feel his presence. So Arya, Ty, Saphria, Firnen, Trela, Jeffti, and myself storm his stronghold. We found my father he was very badly wounded. Elva was able to sense that Eragon could not see or hear us.  
At that moment I remembered the orb that he had given me to cure my deafness so it might heal his inability to hear. After that I let my mother take over healing his blindness. I toke her place guarding over father.  
Then it happened Galt attack our minds. Mine was the brunt of the attack. It didn't take long for him to stop me for casting a spell. I soon felt our dragon's pouring their energy into me and with that i cast a spell with no words. A spell to destroy him. Galt exploded inward.  
Father was very weak so we toke him to Vorengard. i stayed with him for along time.  
The war was over, but I felt I had lost my whole world. Four months had passed and father was still very weak. So I toke his council meetings. Saphria helped me guide the council toward the peace that was always my father's dream.  
Most of my time was spent with my father. Another month passed and father was no better. So I went to Angela the herbalist. So she could cast my fortune to see if I could save my father.  
It was complicated, but none of it was helpful. So I went to the Vault of souls to talk to the Eldunari. Since I was the daughter of the leader of the Riders. I knew about the vault of souls. I never told anyone about them. Father warned me never to tell a soul. He was worried that someone other than Arya, Himself, and me. Would destroy the vault of souls and try to take over Alagasia. Like we haven't had enough trouble with tyrants.  
While watching over my father. One of the eldunari contacted me and told me what might me happening to my father. The spell he proposed was complicated but not impossible.  
I practiced the spell for three days. Once I felt I knew it perfectly I practiced on a wilted plant, mortally wounded squirrel (after that the squirrel became a new friend for me which made Trela very jealous, but she soon got over it). Then I did the spell on my father. All our dragons were presence Sapphira, Firnen, and Trela. Mother was also there watching over me and supervising.


End file.
